unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LostGod2000
Soo then... This is a warning to vandilisers like JavilusSucks (he truly doesnt) and I HATE YOU UNMARIOWIKI! You do NOT want to be caught in my rage. i removed it i removed your userpage from IWANTYOUTOBANME to here again i don,y know who is the idiot who did this to you but i block him for ya Thanks! I blocked his other account. Thanks for unblocking me, Family guy freak 2. Wait, i blocked javilusucks for 100000 years HELLO PLEASE IT'S ME THE HATER IN WIKIA!!! I wanna my crat rights back ;-; how can I fight Poff without them ;-; The Hater of this Wikia 19:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) don,t worry if you get your crat rights back (cuz we don,t know how) we fight poff till he leaves this wiki well we ban him ... DO YOU GUYS KNOW ANYTHING!? Poff is sealed away from this wiki for good. How could he escape? i don,t know there has to be a secret helper.... ... POFF AND TSEPELCORY ARE GONE FOR GOOD! PERIOD! Sorry about me going crazy, those two idiots will never return... how do you know listen they can say things but they come back the moment we don,t expect they reurn ... I guess your right, Tsepelcory returned twice... yes and poff can return to...they want to take over the wiki and try till they did it there must be someone...someone who helps them..... If by any chance they do return, its up to us. yes again...but i think someone will helps us What are you, magic? Are you trying to tell the future? no the hater in wikia wants to destroy poff to dont forget the other admins who helped us! ya right half of the admins deleted the maessage only Javilus MR.GUY AND The hater in wikia helped us at least we got some ''help'''' How to 1-Type Special:Userrights 2- Type The Hater of this Wikia 3- Check the Bureaucrat and Sysop rights 4- Press ok The Hater of this Wikia 19:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) someone please do something!!!! The Hater of this Wikia 19:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ? wat do,s crat mean and what does it To be hoenst, I dont know, but I think you are one. Anyways, back to Poff and the other guy. ok how do you think they will return?1.they have a secret helper 2.they hack into unmariowiki and unban themselves idk... I think Poff andTsepelcory will create an account to get trust and then block everybody to kill UnMario ...The Hater of this Wikia 19:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, we will get them first! Besides, the event hasent even happened yet, and we dont mnow if it will. So why are we getting so worried about it? even if they block all we can unblock ourselfs and we destroy poff and tsepelcory again coz Poff is a vandal mastermind, him and tsepelcory managed to become crats! while spamming secretly with that Lang. Comitee! The Hater of this Wikia 19:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) if they take our ''sysop rights we cant unblock ourselves even being 'crat The Hater of this Wikia 19:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) oh no i,m scared they take my syop rights whehwhehwheh listen even if they take our syop rights whatever i have a plan What is it? TELL US! NOW! Not after breakfest, not after teletubbies, NOW!i am not gonna tell its a masterplan the battle for unmario we really need to kick poff outta here !!! yes we need to but everytime we win he comes back somehow ... Thats a plan? I think I have lost my sense of battle. ok i tell you if they take over unmario i say i,ll join them and then i remove their syop rights and everything and blockk them!!and unblock you guys i think we have to get back-up accounts The Hater of this Wikia 19:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) if he ever takes over, we pretend we join them so we can block Poff and his evil minions!! The Hater of this Wikia 20:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ya duh my plans are super I did it! I created my backup account! Its name is Iggy310. my baxkup account name is Ire flowa222 my backup account is Jetix. I hope it wasnt banned by that ubermad person Soo then... We all have our backup accounts. ? is Iggy310,? is Jetix, and ? account is Ire flowa222. Now were prepared! im the backup account of The Hater of this wikia umm we should,t tell or names of or now accounts i do something about the new account names now we gotta give admin/crat rights to these accounts! so if poff comes with a new evil plan we can fight him if we lose our rights in main accounts I NEED CRAT POWERS Please give me crat powers and syspo! The egghead 20:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC)If the egghead is not family guy freak 2, then who is he? dont gie to egghead he CAN BE POFF!! Jetix. 20:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) WAIT who's the egghead ??? Jetix. 20:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) We dont know. He could be Poff or Tsepelcory in disguse. DONT PROMOTE HIM! ::NO! I'm just an ip that registered. I have no backup account. Let me get one. The egghead 20:17, January 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah i have a backup account User:Ire flowa222 :::OK it's Pingasman123. The egghead's backup account is Pingasman123. Pingasman123 20:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) how can we be sure egghead isnt poff or tsepelcory ?? Whos Pingasman123? no idea User:Ire flowa222 MAYBE ITS POFF!!!!!! Jetix. 20:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The EGGHEAD! Who was just now eating! Pingasman123 20:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) i hope not!!!!!! Ire flowa222 http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_egghead some of his contribs remind me of Poff's !!! Jetix. 20:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) So should we block him? i say maybe and you guys? He is blocked now See top. I blocked him. I might block his other account too. Finale: I will block eggmans other account because of his previous edits. Hey Eggman, ARE YOU READY!? :NO!! PLEASE! NO! I WANT SYSP! Pingasman123 21:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ARE YOU READY!? :::NO! I DON'T WANT THIS ONE BLOCKED! ONE BLOCK IS ENOUGH! Pingasman123 21:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ... He broke off while fusion took place. --Javilus 01:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well.... Lost God Weegee doesn't need those forms anymore, they decided to escape before the fusing destroyed them. --Javilus 01:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) i did it!!! i created weegee wiki!!! 'Kay, but help me deleting the other crap !!! >< The Hater of this Wikia 14:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay, here's how it goes: 1-Click Random Page/Spam 2- Check the page, if it's crap, delete mercilessly 3- Pages from 2008 should be kept We need to delete all crap!! UnMario is too full of: Stubs, Infinite Weegee Variations, Spam and Tsepelcory crap!! There are about 500 crappy articles remaining to be deleted! The Hater of this Wikia 15:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ???? Y do mah editz keep goin downsaurs? what was that ?! Why did you create that spam page ? The Hater of this Wikia 16:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) no problem, keep deleting the crappy articles please The Hater of this Wikia 16:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll think, kay ? but first let we get to under 900 articles The Hater of this Wikia 16:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ... I say we only have 5 undefeatable guys. (5 pages with the category, "Undefeatable") I think that Cyber-Dee and T-5000 are the strongest.